The secret
by future-superstar-duh
Summary: Finn's life is finally on track. He's got a loving family, caring friends, and an amazing girlfriend. Who would have ever thought that one person could mess it all up?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Whiteless."

Finn let out a loud aggitated groan, rolling his eyes. He had been hoping to meet up with Amanda for an ice cream at the frozen marble. Unfortunately, Louwski had other ideas.

"Dude, lay off."

He really didn't have the time or patience to deal with this.

"Lay off what Whiteman?" The human dumpster truck sneered.

"Just stop. Ok. I don't want any trouble." Finn tried, desperately wanting to leave here soon and with all his limbs still intact.

Louwski smiled in a way that turned Finn's insides out.

He knew he should run.

He wanted to run.

But he couldn't.

Why couldn't he?

Oh yeah. Because Louwski was stalking towards him slowly, still maintaining eye contact, somehow managing to root his feet in place.

He kept coming closer and closer until Finn was completely pressed up against the wall, Louwski not leaving much room between them.

Louwski leaned his lips dangerously close to Finn's ear.

"You don't want any trouble huh?" The elder whispered, his hot breath making the frightened boy shiver.

"Y-yeah." Finn answered dumbly, mentally smacking himself for that stupid stutter.

"If that were true, then why are you wearing these tight ass jeans?"

Louwski hooked his fingers through the belt loops to make his point.

"F-for my g-girlfriend." Finn answered nervously.

In honesty, Finn had worn them hoping that Amanda would notice how good he looked in them. Not for... whatever this was. He was just so confused as to what was going on here.

"Really?" Louwski chuckled softly. "You seem more like a... man's man to me."

Finn's breath caught in his throat. What did he just say?

Louwski, having noticed the visible change in Finn, replied " If you want to ...experiment... I would be more than happy to oblige."

His tongue slipped out and wrapped itself around Finn's earlobe.

Finn gasped at the sensation. Wanting so desperately to be able to push Louwski away but, oddly, he found that he actually liked the feel of his tongue.

His mind was clouded in confusion as he let his eyes roll back.

Louwski's surprisingly skilled tongue moved towards the exposed skin of his neck, exploring the new territory.

Finn found his body incresing in temperature, his very bones felt hot. The violent shakes he made only egged Louwski on more.

He started biting down on the flesh he had previosly tasted, causing all of Finn's coherent thoughts to evaporate into thin air.

He let out a deep moan.

Louwski pulled away, smirking. Finn allready missed the sensation and surprisingly, he found himself wanting more.

"Later Whiteless."

Louwski walked away from Finn and out the school doors, leaving Finn slumped against the wall, horny and confused.

What on Earth just happened?

**Wow. ****Didn't see that coming did ya? Well I think I'm gona continue this but, I'm not completely sure. I have a general idea where this is going and I think I'm gona include the others in it as well to add to the drama. If you liked it even a little bit please let me know. It would mean a lot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ:**

**I have been getting a lot of coments saying to delete this. I realize that some people ignore the ratings but if you choose to do that then thats your choice, I am not going to delete something that I worked hard on just because a few morons read things that they shouldn't be reading. Also, some people are saying this is inapropriate for Disney. In Alladin, there is a scene where Jasmine seduces Jafar. In the little mermaid, in Ursala's song, she tells Ariel she can win over the prince with her looks and body language. Just because Disney is generally asociated with Princesses dosen't mean they don't have inapropriate messages. Please don't tell me to take this down. You can tell me that you hate it, that it's terrible, that it's the worst thing you have ever read. Just don't tell me to delete it. If you read this whole thing, thank you. **

Finn sat slumped against the school wall. His mouth felt dry, his heart beating so rapidly that he feared it might burst out of his chest.

It didn't make sense.

None of this made any sense.

It was SO wrong, but it hadn't felt wrong.

It felt... right.

It was so unlike anything he had ever felt before. If Finn had a choice, it never would have stopped. Whatever...it...was...

The burning fire of 'want' rekindled as he recalled the previous episode. Louwski's hot breath on his ear, his strong hands gripping Finn's waist, his wet tongue licking the sensative skin of his neck causing all of his blood to drain down to his...

"Finn?" Amanda's voice sliced through his thoughts and brought him back to the present. He looked up at his beautiful girlfriend, her bright blue eyes brimming with concern.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were gona go to the frozen marble."

He suddenly wondered exactly how long he had been sitting there.

Finn quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry. I got sidetracked." It was technically true.

Ignoring the lingering thoughts of Louwski, Finn offered his hand to Amanda. She smiled and took it, intertwining their fingers. Finn smiled too, but his was forced.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get his mi nd off Louwski.

Walking to the frozen marble the two didn't notice a certain hazel eyed bully watching them with nothing less then pure hatred painted on his face. Eyeing their joined hands, he felt like he could puke. Suddenly, he smiled as his mind began coming up with a brilliant plan- how to break them up.

**Dun dun dun! This is incredibly short cause I just needed this to move it along. Don't worry next time it will be better, longer, and have more drama. (wink, wink)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! **

**LIFE DECIDED TO BE ANNOYING AND GET IN THE WAY OF THINGS.**

**I don't particularly like this chapter...**

**plus I didn't want to go graphic with anything so... hope you like it :)**

Surprisingly, the date went by without a hitch.

The two talked aimlessly about nothing, stuffing thier faces with the sugary sweet dessert.

Finn always marveled at how easy it was to talk to Amanda. Even when his every thought was consumed by Louwski, he still managed to make conversation around her.

If Amanda even remotely noticed Finn acting any different then usual, she didn't say anything.

The pair had walked to 's place together, completely unaware that someone was following them.

They were standing on the doorstep, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"Ummm...", Amanda tried, "Thanks Finn. I had a really great time."

Amanda smiled her million dollar smile that used to make Finn's knees go weak.

But today, he didn't feel anything like that.

Instead of the beautiful girl that he had fallen head over heels in love with, all he saw now was a beautiful girl that he wished could make him feel the love that he had felt yesterday.

What changed?

Why couldn't he look at this girl with the same adoration as yesterday?

"Me too."

Finn finally realized she was waiting for a kiss.

He knew he couldn't kiss her.

Not with... him on his mind.

But he had too.

His super mega ninja skills came out as he swiftly leaned in quickly, closing off the distance between them, and practically jumped back just as quickly, as if her lips were on fire.

"Bye", he mumbled as he all but ran out of there, just barely catching the confused look on her face.

He might have noticed Amanda calling after him but, he didn't stop or even turn around.

He just kept running faster, farther away.

He ran from Amanda, from the confusion, from the problems, and from the boy that started all this.

He was so caught up with his inner turmoil that he didn't notice he was being followed.

When he finally got home, exhausted from running the whole way, Finn collapsed on his bed.

Today had certainly been a long day.

The confusion and aggrivation he felt tired him emensely.

Finn was sound asleep in seconds.

Ironically on this particular day, Finn was the only one in the house.

Finn's dad was on a buisness trip, his mom was running errands, and his little sister was at a friend's house.

Since the only person that inhabited the house was dead asleep, he didn't hear someone pick the lock of the front door.

He didn't hear someone slowly treck up the stairs toward his room.

He didn't hear his bedroom door creak open.

He never heard his bed squeak from an added weight.

All he heard was a familar breath ghost across his face.

"Hey Whiteman."

Finn's eyes shot open immediatly from a combination of fear and arrousal.

Louwski smirked at Finn's shocked reaction.

Louwski's tongue picked up right were they had left things at school, once again doing things to Finn that should have been illegal.

But this time was a bit different then the last.

Instead of Louwski's lips on his neck, they moved to his lips, pressing firmly against him.

Finn's gasp was swallowed by Louwski as his tongue found a new place to explore.

Surprisingly,despite Finn's aprehension, he began to kiss back, shocking both boys.

Finn's eyes snapped shut as their tongues danced together.

Finn was still incredibly inexperienced when it came to kissing, despite Amanda, so he didn't really have any clue as to what he was doing.

But whatever it was, he must have been doing it right.

Louwski threw a leg around Finn, effictively straddling him.

He put his full body weight on Finn unforgivingly, running his hands up and down his sides, all while skillfully assaulting his mouth.

Finn's mind immediately turned to sludge.

He became completely incapable of forming any coherent words or thoughts.

He didn't question how Louwski knew were he lived or even how he had gotten inside.

He kinda just went with it.

Which is why he didn't protest when Louwski ripped his shirt off.

Finn was glad he hadn't when he felt the direct skin to skin contact that made his mouth run dry.

It was erotic.

He never wanted it to stop.

He could do this forever...

"Finn?"


End file.
